To be the last
by TheCodeSpiv
Summary: a new world and mankind is extinguished and replaced with Pokémon but one human still remains... follow him and his Gardevoir Belle in this thrilling tale. "To be the last" (M rating only for language and violence)


**Thecodespiv: Hey what's up everyone? I'm Thecodespiv and this is my first officially published fan fiction. I hope you enjoy this story and please leave some constructive criticism and now without further ado enjoy! **

**Disclaimer ; I do not own Nintendo or any of it's character's I only own my OC anyways enjoy!**

It was about a year ago when it all began… in 2012 Nintendo had brought Pokémon into existence and everyone was going crazy over the fact that Pokémon where now real. Unfortunately that's when the trouble started. It seems that the Pokémon that were brought into the real world all had the Pokérus virus that if a Pokémon was to injure a human even if by accident that human would turn into the very Pokémon that they got hurt by. If that wasn't enough the virus did something the brain of the person now turned Pokémon it caused them to attack other people for no reason other to spread the infection but this hostile behavior only occurred when said Pokémon saw a human . In about 4 months things started going to hell, everyone was being attacked and transformed into Pokémon. No one could catch them or return them to pokéball's because they had not been completed yet and no one could kill them because of their supernatural abilities. 3 months later all the humans in the world were now Pokémon…well except for one last human, a boy by the name of Bo.

Bo was 5'7",he was 17 years old, had blue eyes, brown short hair, and had a scar of a 7 on his left middle finger. Bo lived his sister jess who was 9 years old, his grandma which he called her nana, and his mother. It was a peaceful time when it all began… before the epidemic Bo, being the Pokémon fan that he was, went out and adopted a female ralts. In the beginning it was nice and they became very close until one day about a few months after Bo got Belle his 9 year old sister Jessica was fighting with him as they usually do.

The argument was over Bo taking her plants vs. zombies DS game without asking as he did this many times before. Ralts knew this was regular and she did wish that Bo would at least ask for the game instead of taking it when she wasn't around. She threatened to delete his profile but then took the game away from her saying "you know how long I've worked on this game? Of course wouldn't because you never play it all you do is play the games on moms phone, play your monster high game, or the GameCube I gave you. I have finally unlocked every single plant, seen every zombie, and have bought all the Zen gardens and I am not going to let you delete all my hard work!"

Jess was furious now

"The only reason I don't play is because you keep taking it before I have a chance to play!"

Bo had enough of this and walked off to his room with the game. Jess did not like this one bit

"HEY GET BACK HERE WITH MY GAME!"

She ran after him not aware of ralts and trip over her and her arm was caught on her horns causing her to be cut deeply as she fell. As she screamed in pain, He turned around to see his sister bleeding and ran over to his sister

"Jess! Are you ok?"

but as she was about to respond she began to transform into a ralts herself but it was so painful that Bo could not believe his eyes as he heard her bones break in order to change shape she began to have the two horns burst through her skull and blood went everywhere at one point he puked at the horror that was happening before him, soon she became a ralts. Belle was terrified and then ran up to Bo for protection avoiding the puddle of vomit Bo picked her up and held her close as he watched his sister's transformation had been completed but it didn't end there. Jess, who was now a ralts, tried to attack her own brother so he too could become a Pokémon. She didn't do it intentionally; she was running on pure instinct. Meanwhile His grandmother was watching the news about the Pokémon epidemic and thought the same would happen to them she them heard her grandson screaming in fear and went to save her grandchildren before they became Pokémon. She rushed into the room to find two ralts fighting she knew the one wearing the blue bow was Belle but she did not know who the other ralts was then Belle knock out the other ralts Bo then ran over to his sister and picked her up and handed her to his grandma

"Nana! Jess and I were fighting and then she tripped over Belle's horn and was cut really badly then she got turned into a Pokémon and now she just tried to attack me!"

Nana then realized that the ralts she had was Jess

"Bo, I was just watching the news for the weather when a report came on about how Pokémon are going around and attacking people and once a person has been injured by a Pokémon they quickly but painfully transform into the Pokémon they were hurt by"

Bo the looked at ralts as she did not attack him at all in fact she defended him

"But nana Belle hasn't tried to attack me in fact she defended me".

Nana then said "that's because the Pokémon who attacking people were human but got transformed into Pokémon it stared out when some bullies were beating up a child who had a growlithe and the growlithe attacked one of the bullies to protect the boy but then he had turn into a growlithe and stared attacking the other two bullies then they too became growlithe. And the cycle repeated with other Pokémon who either were protecting their trainer or if they accidentally got hurt by a Pokémon"

Bo was looking at Belle and began to rub the horn that had his sister's blood on it to Belle this felt really good and she began to blush. Bo saw this but didn't think anything bad about it

"I forgot how sensitive your horns were"

He then looked back to Nana

"So what should we do now nana?"

Well I suggest we…"but before she could finish his sister woke up and attacked his grandma

"NANA! JESS WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!? THAT'S OUR NANA, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Soon his nana turned into a gardevoir the same painful way as his sister did her old bones broke to form their new shape. Her curly hair turned into the green hair of a gardevoir. The horn in her chest burst with a cry of pain from his nana. As this was going on jess ran towards her mom's room unaware to Bo. Soon Bo was face to face with a gardevoir he was paralyzed with fear but was snapped out of it when Belle buried her head into Bo's chest. The gardevoir then spoke to him using telekinesis

"That was quite a painful experience…but now it's your turn"

He was backing away as she came closer until Bo saw the way to his mother's room. The gardevoir spoke again

"Don't worry Bo it is a painful experience but it will be all over soon enough, now come here and give your nana a big hug"

He knew that if he got cut with her horn it would be game over. He then ran to his mother's room to save her from becoming a Pokémon but it was too late she had already been transformed into a gardevoir just like his nana

"…no"

he said to himself he was too late and Belle was so scared from everything that was happening so far she had just been keeping her head buried in his chest careful not to hurt Bo with her horns so he does not transform into a gallade or gardevoir she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she made him go through the pain of turning into a Pokémon. Bo couldn't believe it, his entire family were now Pokémon

His mind was going blank on what to do. Just as he was about to escape his back bumped into something he turned around to see the gardevoir that was once his nana she tried to grab him but he dodged her death grip. He tried running for the other door but his mother and sister soon he was surrounded by the ralts and two gardevoir. As they closed in on him he began to sink to the floor accepting his fate but then he got an idea

"Belle I need you to teleport us out of here"

Belle focused her power and teleported them out of his house and into town where Pokémon were transforming humans into Pokémon. He was about run over by a guy on a motor cycle being attacked and transformed by a shinx the motorcycle crashed into a wall and two shinx ran off from the bike. He went over to the motorcycle it had a side car he saw that it was still in working order even though it hit the wall pretty hard. He put Belle in the side car and strapped her in and told her to hold on as he grabbed the previous owner's helmet and adjusted it and took off. He left everything behind in his home town of Lynchburg that day and has yet to return. That was 7 months ago as the entire world was now human free and replaced with Pokémon. Bo has been in hiding because now he is an outcast. The new world was meant to be human free but there was one human still alive that was Bo and the entire world was looking for him. He now resides in an abandoned building that was a laboratory in the woods that was near a town but it was hidden from civilization. Even though everyone was now a Pokémon they still acted the way they were when they were humans having jobs, going to school, and even driving... Belle, who had evolved into a gardevoir from all the Pokémon she had defeated that where trying to attack Bo, had came back from town with supplies being a Pokémon she was the only one who could go into town without being attacked.

Bo: "hey Belle how was town?"

Belle: "same old same old, you?"

Bo: "well I tried to hack the computers here to find out what that scientist was working on before the epidemic but I was never much of a hacker"

Belle put down the supplies on the table.

Bo: "so did get what we needed?"

Belle turns to him "yes, I got everything on the list"

Bo leaves his chair to check the supplies

"Excellent"

He goes to the bag and pulls out several groceries and puts them in their right locations. When he gets to the last bag Belle quickly snatches the bag away

"Hey! What gives Belle?"

"This one is mine you can't open in it!"

Bo put's up his hands up in defending manner that he didn't mean any harm

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I thought it was just more groceries, what is in the bag anyway?"

Belle begins to become flustered

(Oh crap! What do I do I can't let him see his birthday surprise yet! Come Belle, think of something and quick!)

"O-oh…uh… Nothing! Just…um…some Pokémon stuff. Yea that's it Pokémon stuff."

She takes the bag and goes to her room.

"Ok…that was weird"

He begins to put the remaining groceries up and he begins to ponder

"Come to think about it, lately she has been acting really jumpy lately I mean this hasn't been the first time she brought home a bag that wasn't groceries or supplies."

He walks over to the couch and continues pondering

"Ah screw it; this is going to just drive me nuts. Hey maybe a little TV will get my mind off things."

He starts flipping through channels finding nothing interesting on TV when thought emerges

"Man…I wish I could go back out in the world again, I miss our friends and family, maybe if turned into a Pokémon then I could go back out in the world but then there's that whole "transformation process" and I don't think I could deal with the pain. Plus Belle would be heartbroken if I got transformed. After what happened with our family she made me swear that I would never intentionally turn myself into a Pokémon even if it meant we would be in hiding for the rest of our lives. Thank god she got a job at the office or we would have starved to death a long time ago…Hey what's this?"

He stops at the G4 network now hosted by a Porygon-Z and an Electabuzz they talk about the newest geek gear such as new gaming systems, gaming add-ons, and other things. Bo watches bored out of his mind and begins to change the channel when they start talking about the "Ninten-Bot" robot. Bo stops and looks at the robot in awe. He watches as they describe this amazing contraption. The "Ninten-Bot" Robot looks sort of like ROB the robot and he assumed it was from the same company. The robot was far superior to the R.O.B. robot as not only could the robot act as a second player to virtually any current gaming system, it was also alive like ROB the robot was in super smash bros. brawl, hell it could even fight like ROB but It did have a different fighting style than ROB though, It used sound based attacks rather than laser attacks. This got Bo thinking

"Hmm…I've got it! I know how exactly what to do!"

He turned off the TV ran to Belle's room. Just as he was about to open the door he stopped

"Wait a minute Bo, you might wanna knock first remember what happen last time you opened her door without knocking?"

He goes into a flash back to about 2 months ago when Belle was a kirlia. He was looking for his Nintendo DS, one of the very few things he had on him when he had to leave because of the incident. He was searching everywhere for his precious game when he decided to ask Belle if she had seen his DS. What he didn't know was that Belle had just gotten out of the shower and was still drying off when Bo opened the door

"Hey Belle, have you seen my…"

He stopped as he saw Belle completely naked her face became red as she screamed at the top of her lungs

"AHHHHHH! BO, GET THE HELL OUT NOW!"

Bo turned red as well while covering his eyes

"Oh god! I-I-I'm so sorry!"

He shut the door and ran to find a hiding place because he knew she would be beyond pissed when she got dressed. When she got dressed he underestimated her level of anger, she was so angry that not even a wiggler from Mario could be this pissed she slammed her door open and yelled out for Bo

"BO, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

She looked around and found no trace of him. He was hiding between his 2 bed mattresses when she entered his room. he prayed to arceus that she would not find him as he trembled in fear he knew that if she were to attack him ,which in this case was very high, he would become a Pokémon in the same extremely painful way his family did. She looked and looked for him but couldn't see him

"I know you're in here somewhere, I can sense your fear."

His body froze up, an unfortunate habit that he did not have control of. Whenever he became terrified enough, his entire body would paralyze and he wouldn't be able to speak as he had found this out when he went ghost hunting in his own house and got what he was looking for. The only time it didn't happen is when his family turned into Pokémon. He laid there, waiting for her to leave but she had already found out where he was hiding and since she knew that she couldn't attack him because she knew that if she did he would be painfully transformed into a random member of the ralts family Pokémon and she knew it was an accident but she had to punish him somehow to teach him a lesson. So she used double team and kept the clone of herself to stand there to keep him in fear of leaving his hiding spot and kept this up for the whole day. The flash back ends as Bo shakes his head

"Geez that was one of the scariest days in my life. I stayed awake for hours in fear. It wasn't till next morning I realized it was just her clone, I was so relieved. But I still had to apologize up and down for weeks before she would even talk to me again and the rest of that month just to get her forgiveness."

He looked back at the door and thought to himself

"Thank arceus she finally forgave me, she is the only companion I have left in this new world…"

As he knocked on her door, Belle was putting away the bag in a drawer she turned her head to the door

"Just a sec."

She then closed the drawer, locked it and put the key in her purse. She then walked over to the door and opened it

"Hello Bo, what's up?"

"Hi Belle, there is something we need to talk about. Can you see me in the living room for a few minutes?"

She looks sad as a child would that is about to be scolded

"Did I do something wrong, master?"

Bo then realizes that she thinks he is mad at her and reassures her with a smile

"No Belle, you didn't do anything wrong…"

She sighs in relief and places his hand on her shoulder.

"…I just need to talk to you about something very important. However, I do wish you wouldn't call me "master" it makes me feel like I own you and I don't, you are my best friend and the only companion I left in this world."

He pulls her into a hug and she begins to blush bright red and rest her head on his shoulder hoping the moment would never end. Eventually though like every good thing it had to end.

As releases her from the embrace he notices Belle is a bit sad

"Is something wrong Belle? You look a bit down"

She snaps back to reality

"Huh? Oh it's nothing."

She forces a smile as Bo gives her a look of concern but brushes it off

"Well anyway I've got something to show you…"

He grabs her and takes her to the living room. She sits on the couch while Bo sits on the opposite end and begins to speak

"Belle, I have been doing some thinking for about 2 months now and though I know it's nearly impossible to do I still want to do it. I…I want to go back out in the world"

Belle gasps

"Bo! You know you can't go outside! If you do then you will attacked as soon as any Pokémon see's you and you'll either get turned or killed and I don't want either one of those things to happen to you!"

Bo sighs

"I know what will happen if I go out like this. I am the last human on the earth and as far as I know there is no way to reverse it…lately while you have been away I've been trying to find a way to be able to be out in public without being recognized and today I think I found the answer to my problems!"

He picks up the TV remote and begins rewind the program to replay the show he just saw. We then see on the television screen an Electabuzz and a Porygon-Z

"…ok viewers today me and buzz have a real treat for you today!" The Porygon-Z announces

"That's right Z we have the newest gizmo ready to be sold to our viewers courtesy of Nintendo™…"

He pulls out a rather large box with a cloth over it he pulls of the cover to reveal a robot in a plastic case.

"… Please let me introduce, The Ninten-Bot!"

The camera zooms in on the robot that looks like a mix between Marvin the Martian and Wall-e with a speaker on the front of it, a disc player above the speaker, a television like head with a radio signal antenna on top, the arms are humanoid and each have a dial on the elbow, and it has legs that can fold over themselves and turn into tank treads. Belle looks at this contraption in awe and wonder. Z then begins to speak

"This is the Ninten-Bot robot; he is a fully self-automatic robot with AI. He can act as a second player to any video game old or new because of his AI he can learn how each game works and how it functions basically he is the ultimate player 2."

We pan over to Buzz who begins speaking

"He also has a limiter program which stops all learning of a video game at the programmers choosing. These limiters are categorized into 7 modes; beginner, casual, normal, intermediate, experienced, expert, and master. This system allows game play to be unique and fun at anyone's level"

We then pan over to Z

"That's right Buzz and if that wasn't enough this marvel can actually act like an actual person let me demonstrate…"

Z then turns on the Ninten-Bot and immediately begins interact with his surroundings and begins to speak

"Good morning Z and Buzz is it time for my demonstration?"

He looks over to buzz "yes it is Ninten-Bot. Please show our audience what you can do"

The camera then focuses on the robot

"Very well then, hello viewers I am Ninten-Bot you can call me N-Bot for short. I am a self learning robot hat can interact with my surroundings like any Pokémon would. I can not only be a second player for anyone but also I can be a companion for anyone as well. With the right upgrades I can do just about anything I can help with you with work, I can keep you company, and many other things that I would love to tell you about but there isn't enough time in the show so if want to know more about what I can please go to the website on the screen…"

A website address that reads  Ninten-Bot appears on the screen for 10 seconds and then fades

"…I am basically the best robot-buddy. When I first arrive to a house I spend the first week analyzing the inhabitants of the home and then begin to build my personality around what I have downloaded into my databanks"

The camera zooms out to N-Bot, Z, and, Buzz. Then Z begins to speak

"So N-Bot I have a question since there are a lot of Ninten-Bot's out there how does everyone tell which one is which?'"

"that's a very good question Z and the answer to that is simple each one of my many brothers and sisters has a unique name and can be customized by the customer at the website that was just up so no two Ninten-Bot's are alike. Also since everyone is not exactly the same size, we can be made to as big or as small as our customer needs to be."

Buzz begins to speak

"That is incredible…!"

Bo stops the program and turns to Belle

"If I can get one of those Ninten-Bot's, I think I can modify it to be like a suit of armor that I can use as a disguise. As the robot no one would suspect a thing and then I can finally go out into the world again."

Belle sighs as she puts her hand on his shoulder

"Bo, that might actually be a good idea if it weren't for one small detail." Bo gives her a puzzled look "and that is?"

Belle uses telekinesis to continue the program Bo paused

"…N-Bot but if I'm not mistaken you come with a very heavy price tag am I right?

" "Unfortunately your right Buzz my price tag is set at $999.99, but hey, for technology this advanced that's pretty cheap compared to others."

Z then begins to speak

"Ouch that's gonna leave a dent in someone's bank account B…"

Belle pauses the TV as Bo slowly slumps back down into the couch and puts his face in his hands. Belle sits beside him and places her hand on his shoulder.

**Thecodespiv: so what did you think of chapter 1 please write in the comments how you viewed the story and constructive criticism is most appreciated thanks! **


End file.
